User blog:Deshiba/Pre-Season Theor Craft: Twitch
Hello there, fellow summoners! Today I'd like to have a chat with you regarding and a couple of theories surrounding a certain mastery page, build path, and lane setup. Let me warn you, though: these are just theories at the moment, mainly because EUW servers are now completely down with the disabling of ranked play. Somehow this has disabled the joining of any and all games, even creating custom ones. Now, without further delays, HAVE AT IT! Weaving Hurricane For a while now, people have figured out how to deal with the new masteries that are available this pre-season. For this usually means completely circumventing and altogether. Rather taking , and for better farming and Sustain. This results in the Weaving is limited to be used on people who can make full use of them, like hybrids such as , and . There is however, a different approach you could take! This comes in the form of an item build synergyzing well with some already. The pivoting item for this to work is and the less vital thing that makes this work, is having a champion with a damaging passive. The theory here is that Runaan's can apply auto-attacks to 3 targets at once, triggering the full effect of and since Runaan's applies on-hit effects, which count as spells, in that same process applying to full effect. The point here is, that by taking both and on a champion like with a would optimally add another 3% total damage in 1 auto attack. This would mean having double the effect of after 1 auto-attack. Coupled with an using and you taking , your damage would be increased by 8.5% instead of just 5.5% Seeing as Twitch already scales well with Attack-speed, and has a good use for applying his DoT to multiple targets at the same time, this combination would really benefit from Weaving the damage together. Lane Set Up As to where you could do this best? Well, I always felt like was more of a roaming marksmen that should take the most effect of his stealth by moving around a lot, keeping the enemy guessing where you are. You could do this with the current meta from bot lane, providing you have vision in their jungle you could opt to invade or gank Mid lane. However that's not very interesting. To fully go against what is standard, why not put Twitch in the middle lane with a mage support? Think , , or , anything that is in core a support - with utility - and is capable of holing a lane solo, or roaming to other lanes themselves. Between the 2 of them in mid, they can fully ward the middle, covering 2 jungle exits and basically be non-gankable from level 9 onwards, when they can buy a and have the wards up 24/7. In this position either of them could roam to bot lane, top lane or invade their jungle, having the most control of the map. At the same time not sacrificing Dragon control and actually making invades on Red just as viable as those on Blue. Optimally your vision would give you knowledge of where the opponent placed their ward so you can evade the first detection. Only to use your stealth to sneak into bot or top lane undetected and having a surprise party. Final Thoughts This is all an optimal outcome for 2 different theories, but they do not work optimal, meaning Runaan's doesn't stack when you hit 3 champions and doesn't stack . Even then, attacking 3 times and using will till stack both Weaving effects, giving you that 3% damage on everything. As for 2 man middle lane. This is the easiest to do, and already proven to work for some set-ups. Just rarely seen because it isn't meta and no one really likes to 2 vs 1 with a mage in bot lane. (that could easily be solved by putting your mage in top against their bruiser and putting your own bruiser in a 2 vs 1 situation, which already happens in a lane swap) Am I insane? Have you tested it and debunked the theory? Does it actually work, and if so, to what effect? Or if you just want a friendly chat!? Leave me a comment, I'll get back to it ASAP! Category:Blog posts